Restoration
Summary Restoration (レストラシオン) is a government organisation opposing Duke Arbour's misgovernment in Beltrum Kingdom. Their goal is for the revival of the old Beltrum kingdom and return the authority back to the Beltrum's royal family. The Restoration main headquarters is located in Rodania.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 9 - The Moonlight Hero: Chapter 05 - Evening party, the first day Chronology *Year 1000 of the Holy Era: **Restoration was officially announced in the evening party of Galarc Kingdom. Flora Beltrum became the representative and symbol of the special government, along with Sakata Hiroaki, who declared his support and affiliation as a Hero. ***Galarc Kingdom officially acknowledges the organization movement and forms an alliance with them. Sumeragi Satsuki also declared her support. **Haruto Amakawa and his companions escorted Christina Beltrum, Celia Claire, Vanessa Emerle, Saiki Rei and Murakumo Kouta to Restoration. ***Haruto detained Charles Arbor and Alfred Emerle as prisoners of war. He handed them over to Restoration in Rodania.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 13 - The Amethyst Pair: Chapter 05 - Now to Rodania **Christina Beltrum became the newly appointed representative of Restoration. **Christina Beltrum, Flora Beltrum, Sakata Hiroaki and Roanna Fontaine traveled to Galtouk of Galarc Kingdom. Christina apologizes and explain the circumstances for Charles and Beltrum's army action on the border. ***Christina and Flora was abducted from their enchanted airship, when travelling back to Rodania.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 13 - The Amethyst Pair: Chapter 08 - Whereabouts of the Amethyst History In the year 1000 of the Holy Era, Duke Arbor's faction staged a coup d'état, using the recent loss territory taken by Proxia Empire as pretence.Seirei Gensouki - Act 5 - Silver Bride: Interlude - Chapter 3 Philip Beltrum III entrusted Flora Beltrum to Gustav Huguenot, hoping to counter Helmut Arbor. Laurent Claire assisted in taking Duke Huguenot and Flora out of the royal capital.Seirei Gensouki - Act 5 - Silver Bride: Interlude - Chapter 3 Duke Huguenot's faction has hidden, they're been viewed as rebels in the Beltrum Kingdom.Seirei Gensouki - Act 5 - Silver Bride: Interlude - Melancholy of Celia Sakata Hiroaki was summoned as a Hero in Rodania.Seirei Gensouki - Act 4 - Eternal You: Interlude - Summoning A Hero?! Sakata Hiroaki On the Scene! Duke Huguenot has made a deal with Liselotte Cretia to invest in Restoration with money, supplies, connections, and valuable resources that the Ricca guild holds.Seirei Gensouki - Act 5 - Silver Bride: Interlude - Talented woman, Liselotte Cretia Since their introduction to Haruto, it has been the Duke's goal to recruit him to Restoration's cause in order to attain his military prowess. Government Although Flora Beltrum is the representative of Restoration, she is only a figurehead and it is Duke Huguenot, who holds the true power in Restoration. Christina Beltrum became the newly appointed representative of Restoration after she escaped to Rodania. Duke Huguenot still holds considerable power and is in command when the Princesses are absent. Known Members ;Christina Beltrum ;Flora Beltrum ;Roanna Fontaine ;Sakata Hiroaki ;George Rodan ;Celia Claire ;Gustav Huguenot ;Stewart Huguenot ;Vanessa Emerle ;Dorothea Albert ;Raymon Brandt ;Elise Brandt ;Gilbert Belmont ;Mikaela Belmont ;Saiki Rei ;Dierk Dandi ;Rosa Dandi References Category:Restoration Category:Faction